1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card edge connector, and in particular to a card edge connector having two receiving slots for receiving two daughter boards.
2. The Prior Art
A card edge connector mounted on a mother board electrically connects a daughter board to the mother board. Conventionally, a card edge connector defines a single receiving slot for receiving one daughter board. A mother board may have a number of card edge connectors mounted thereon arranged substantially parallel to each other. The card edge connectors must be spaced from each other a predetermined distance for accommodating electronic components of the daughter boards.
FIG. 4 of the attached drawings shows an example of an arrangement of conventional card edge connectors 42 mounted on a mother board 44. Daughter boards 46 are received in the card edge connectors 42. Spaces are defined between the card edge connectors 42 for accommodating electronic components 48 mounted on the daughter boards 46. A disadvantage associated with such an arrangement is that a significant amount of space of the mother board 44 is needed to accommodate the daughter boards 46 thereby hindering miniaturization of the mother board 44.
It is thus desired to have a card edge connector which allows daughter boards to be compactly arranged on a mother board for space conservation purposes.